No sólo por Ley
by ZazuBlack
Summary: La Guerra la perdieron los buenos, y ahora mismo, con los mortífagos en poder, hay nuevas leyes. Es un fic Ley de Matrimonio. Sirius/Herms Pasen y lean!
1. Todo bajo control

Grimauld Place – verano después de la Guerra.

Las cosas acabaron de manera diferente: Voldemor muere a manos de Harry, pero no perdieron la guerra. Remus y Thonks NO mueren, y a Sirius lo traen a la vida poco después del final de la guerra. Todos están en el cuartel general de la Orden porque siguen a la defensiva con los mortífagos, que han impuesto, además, una serie de leyes…

_**LEY DE MATRIMONIO:**_

_Por la presente le comunicamos a la Srita Granger que deberá contraer matrimonio en los próximos 12 meses con un hombre mayor de edad y Sangre Limpia. Si no, se la someterá a un juicio y será encarcelada en Azkaban. _

_Cuando haya decidido a su cónyuge tendrán que venir al ministerio a casarse, y después, pasar a la sala Post Matrimonial para comprobar que el enlace llega a consumarse. _

_Un cordial saludo, _

_Lucius Malfoy, Ministro de Magia. _

Pero no puede ser. No pueden apoyar sinceramente esa ley, es… Enfermiza.

Harry, ellos son enfermizos. ¿Cómo quieres que sean sus leyes? – contestó Sirius, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Buscarle una agencia matrimonial a Herms?

¿Llamar a Victor? – sugirió Ginny

Tranquilos, está todo bajo control.

¿¡Qué!

¿Qué tienes bajo control Hermione?

Hay alguien que no sabemos, ¿no?

Hermione y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y entonces, todos comprendieron.

¿Pero desde cuando estáis juntos? – Inquirió la Sr Wesley

No estamos juntos Molly, simplemente, cuando empezaron los rumores sobre la ley la vi un día en la biblioteca asustada y bueno, quiero ayudarla. Ella me ha salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, y ha sido un gran apoyo para mí siempre. No me imagino la vida sin ella, y menos desde que volví. Y, aunque sé que no soy la mejor opción para marido….

Sirius – Le cortó Hermione, mirándole con enfado pero a la vez, cariño – Eres la mejor opción. No sólo la única, sino que también la mejor que podría encontrar nunca, enserio. Sr Wesley, estoy cómoda con él, y él conmigo. Además, si no estuviera esta ley, de todas formas no me hubiera importado nada que él me pidiera matrimonio… - confesó, sintiéndose ridícula y colorada.

Sirius recorrió el espacio que los separaba y se fue a sentar al sofá donde estaba ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y ambos se miraron con más cariño del que recordaban haber visto nunca en Sirius.

¿Y cuándo pensabais decírnoslo? – susurró Ron, intentado contener el enfado.

No tenías nada que deciros Ron – replicó Sirius un tanto enfadado – por lo menos, no a ti.

Pero nos debéis una explicación. ¿cómo que no te importa casarte con un viejo ex convicto? Podría ser tu padre. Y a ti, ¿ no te da vergüenza ir a aprovecharte de una niña? Qué pasa Black, ¿Qué estás deseando que llegue el momento de la consumación?

RONALD WESLEY, NO TE CONSIENTO QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A MI PROMETIDO. No está deseando nada. No teníamos que daros explicaciones porque si la ley no hubiera sido llevada a cabo, él nunca habría querido casarse con migo por el tema de la edad. Además, no eres quién para exigir explicaciones.

A cambio, Harry, tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Ninguno de los dos quiere que te enfades, y nos gustaría contar contigo.

Por supuesto que contáis conmigo, los dos. Me parece genial. Siempre he pensado que sentíais algo el uno por el otro, y me alegro. Obviamente, no de esta ley estúpida, pero sí de que vayáis a estar juntos, a ser felices. Contáis con mi bendición. Es más…

Por supuesto que serás el padrino Harry. Tú y Remus.

Los dos morenos sonrieron cómplices. Harry era la persona más bondadosa del mundo, tanto como sus padres, y Sirius estaba tranquilo con el enlace si a él le parecía bien.

Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de irnos todos a la cama, mañana seguiremos hablando sobre el enlaces. Tenemos que organizar muchas cosas. – dijo Molly.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse; algunos estupefactos, otros sonrientes, y otros enfadados. Y dos, simplemente, felices. Sirius se levantó y le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a hacerlo. Una vez en pie, ésta se acercó al animago y le dijo:

Ahora que todos lo saben y que sabemos que en menos de un año tenemos que estar casados… Podría irme a dormir directamente a tu habitación, y no escabullirnos a mitad de la noche después de haber estado en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

Mmmm… sabes que no soy objetivo con eso Mione. Tú eres la única con la que puedo dormir y no tener pesadillas.

¿Eso es un sí?

Eso es un mañana empaquetamos tus cosas y te mudas de cuarto. Ya va siendo hora de poner a cada uno en su lugar en esta casa. Y tú, por perverso que parezca, vas a ser mi mujer, ¿no?

Y la pareja (ahora ya, más claro que nunca que su relación iba más allá del simple compromiso obligatorio) subió las escaleras

Este es mi primer fic ^^

Me encanta esta pareja y espero que os animéis y me digáis si queréis que siga con la historia o no (:

Este primer capi es un pelín corto, pero a partir de ahora serán más extensos ^^

(Ya está en proceso el segundo!)

Un besazo! (L)


	2. Despertares, confesiones y desayunos

**Despertares, Confesiones y Desayunos**

La pareja se encontraba en la cama del moreno, tumbados y tapados con las mantas. Ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él; ambos rodeándose con los brazos, acariciándose lentamente, besándose de vez en cuando. No era una situación nueva para ellos: Sirius desde que volvió del velo tenía muchas pesadillas y Herms desde que acabó la guerra tampoco podía descansar. Llevaban todo el verano juntos, encontrándose en la biblioteca cuando todos estaban dormidos y luego, de madrugada, yéndose a echar una cabezada a la habitación del animago, donde estaban mejor que solos. Como Ginny ya dormía con Harry nadie la echaba en falta y podían pasar desapercibidos. La relación había ido avanzando de forma natural, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban juntos.

- Mmmm… esto se siente tan bien, tan natural. Es como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos, como si estuviéramos hechos para estar así…

- Sí, eso parece, la verdad… - murmuró un Sirius un tanto pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sirius?

- Es que cariño, tú y yo no tendríamos que estar hechos para estar juntos. Yo soy viejo, y estoy atormentado, amargado. Tú eres tan joven, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… Tan…

- Inocente ¿no?

- Sí…

- Sirius, estoy harta de que siempre digas lo mismo – soltó Hermione cortante, enfadada. Bufó, contó hasta diez e intentó comprenderlo. Se suavizó un poco viendo la cara atormentada de su prometido. Estaba tan mono… – Sirius, cariño, no sé por qué piensas esas cosas. Eres fantástico. Tierno, dulce, cariñoso. Eres… eres tú. Eres la persona con la que he estado soñando toda mi vida. Y me alegro, en parte, de que esta ley te haya obligado a pedirme matrimonio – acabó la frase sonriendo. Tomó aire y, pensando en lo que iba a decirle, se puso roja – Mmmm… Sirius… Sé que te preocupa ser el primero, que no quieres tener esa responsabilidad pero… no se puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para esto y…

- Herms, te quiero.

No había nada más que decir. Tan sólo se abrazaron un poco más y se besaron. Se besaron durante un tiempo inmensurable – no sabían si habían pasado minutos u horas – debajo de las sábanas de _su_ dormitorio. Pararon de besarse para coger aire y juntaron las frentes, jadeando por la falta de oxígeno y _otras cosas_…

- Mmmm… y, bueno, ¿Cuándo…?

- Oh, bueno, mmm… será antes de la boda, eso seguro.

- Claro, buff. No sé cómo vamos a poder hacerlo delante de los controladores cuando llegue el momento, aunque ya tengamos… _práctica_.

- Práctica – dijo Sirius con una voz sensual, con ese tono de _**Black el Casanova**_ – qué bien suena pequeña. Bueno, mmm… entonces, tenemos claro que antes de la boda. Algo antes, para que no sea de las primeras veces, así podrá ser algo… rápido. Bueno, si vamos a pedir fecha para dentro de cuatro meses, para cuando tengas vacaciones de navidad… Podemos posponerlo como mucho tres meses, y así tener un mes más o menos como margen. Pero, arg. Lo mejor sería no tener que hacer cálculos, que surgiera y punto.

- En ese tiempo seguro que habrá tiempo suficiente como para que surja. Tranquilo.

- No Mione, cariño, no vamos a vernos. Vas a estar en el colegio…

- Pero vendré todos los días a dormir aquí, justo después de acabar las clases. Es una de las partes buenas de sus leyes.

Sirius sonrió y volvió a la carga de besos. Le encantaba como se sonrojaba. Cómo sonreía. Cómo le besaba. Cómo le acariciaba la nuca, la cintura, la espalda. Cómo reposaba su frente junto a la de él y cómo se le aceleraba la respiración cada vez que se besaban. Como olía y cómo sabía. A vainilla, dulce y suave. Le encantaba ella entera. Le encantaba pensar que iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos. Solos, ya que los Wesley volvían a la Madriguera, y Harry se quedaría a dormir en el colegio la mayoría de días. Pero también la iba a echar tanto de menos mientras estuviera en clase… Los días los tendría que empezar a invertir en algo, ahora que era libre, ya buscaría que hacer.

Al cabo de un rato se durmieron entre besos y caricias, felices en su pequeño paraíso privado, en su pequeño mundo. Ajenos a los cuchicheos, discusiones y reproches que tenían lugar en las otras habitaciones. Ajenos a nada que no fueran sus respiraciones, acompasadas, tranquilas.

Hermione se despertó notando _algo_ en el cuello. No sabía muy bien que era, todavía no estaba muy espabilada. De repente recordó algo: Sirius. Era él besándole el cuello, con cuidado. Estaba dándole la espalda, hecha un ovillo. Él estaba detrás, abrazándola. Se giró despacio, sonriendo, pensando lo maravilloso que era este despertar.

- Ey, buenos días princesa.

- Buenos días los míos – dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y besándole el hombro desnudo – que con estos despertares es muy fácil comenzar bien el día.

- Sí, es que quería que lo empezaras bien. Suficiente tensión va a haber en el desayuno.

- Merlín, no me acordaba. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a ellos. Los Wesley, a excepción de Ginny, no lo van a entender nunca…

- Ya. Y lo peor serán los reproches de Molly. Arg, no sé por qué me odia tanto.

- No te odia, simplemente… no quiere que seamos como tú. Eres tan libre que da miedo al principio, y no quiere que sean como tú sus hijos. Y ahora supongo que tendrá miedo por mí, porque no quiere que me hagas daño. Te considera demasiado… mujeriego.

- Mujeriego, ¿sabes?

- Ella no sabe con las mujeres con las que has estado Sirius, sólo sabe tu reputación.

- Mmmmm… mejor dejemos de hablar de Molly.

- Mmmmm… si, mejor. ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? – dijo Hermione con una voz sugerente.

- Tal vez, deberíamos ducharnos antes de bajar a desayunar, ¿no crees? – dijo el moreno animago con una voz aún más sugerente, con su tono de casanova, con los ojos brillantes. Miró como Hermione cambiaba de color y se mordía el labio, roja. – Jajajajajaja. ¿Cómo no me va a dar pena aprovecharme de ti, si eres una niña?

- Eso no ha tenido gracia Black. Además, no te había dicho que no, no te había dicho nada. Tal vez si me apetezca. Sinceramente… - Hermione volvió a sonrojarse – esa es…

- ¿Si? Herms, cielo, puedes contarme lo que quieras. No tienes que tener vergüenza al hablar conmigo.

- Mmmm…. Vale. A ver, lo que pasa es que… la parte que más… _**respeto**_ me da es la de quedarme desnuda delante de ti. Has estado con muchas mujeres, seguro que todas más guapas y con mejor cuerpo que yo. Y además… - estaba roja, pero se sentía bien al estar hablándolo con él – no tengo nada que ofrecerte en _ese_ aspecto. Sé lo que vas a decir, enserio, sé que me quieres, pero por mucho que me quieras esto no cambia.

- Bueno princesa, a ver, por partes. En primer lugar, pensaba que tu mayor miedo sería el dolor que pudieras sentir. Creía que a todas las chicas les preocupaba ese aspecto mucho. Y bueno, en segundo lugar, estás loca. Nunca, nunca, nunca he estado con una mujer ni la mitad de hermosa que tú. Y físicamente, no me vas a defraudar, de verdad. En ese aspecto quiero que estés tranquila. Pero en el otro… ¿no te preocupa?

- Bueno, claro que me preocupa un poco ese tema, pero me fio de ti. Es decir, sé que tienes la experiencia necesaria como para manejar la situación, y además, te quiero tanto… que si tengo que pasar un mal rato quiero que sea contigo.

Ambos se miraban con los ojos vidriosos y se besaron durante un largo espacio de tiempo. Hasta que Sirius le recordó que tenían que bajar.

- Entonces lo de la ducha, lo dejamos para otro día ¿no? – Hermione, aún un tanto colorada, asintió – anda, ve a coger algo de ropa y mientras yo me ducho.

Una vez duchados, vestidos y arreglados, todavía era un poco pronto para bajar, pero pensaron que mejor que no hubiera mucha gente para no ser algo tan incómodo. Cuanto se equivocaban…

- Vaya, veo que estáis… todos. Buenos días.

- Buenos días.

- Sentaros, ya está todo listo.

Desayunaron en silencio, sin más conversaciones que "pásame la sal" o "dame una tostada". Hasta que Sirius, para forzar la conversación, cogió a Hermione por la nuca y le pegó un beso de película. La Sra. Wesley, que en ese momento llevaba un plato en brazos, se le cayó al Suelo. Ron se atragantó con la tostada que llevaba en la boca y los Gemelos se pusieron a silbar y hacer bromas.

- Sirius, ¿te parece correcto esto? Estamos permitiendo mucho, hemos tolerado que te la lleves a dormir a tu habitación, pero es que es asqueroso veros juntos.

- ¿PERMITIDO? Es su casa Sra. Wesley, y mi cuerpo. Yo soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi prometido.

- Tranquilízate Mione, esto estaba claro. Me ven como un degenerado.

- Sirius, es una niña. No querrás que nos tomemos como algo normal que la andes besando. No queremos recriminaros pero es que hay mucha diferencia entre vosotros. Pero si ella está conforme, tranquilos, no volveremos a deciros nada.

Todos miraron estupefactos a Molly. Nadie pensaba que la Sra. Wesley tuviera tanta tolerancia, y menos hacia esta situación, pero a partir de ese momento en las comidas nadie más volvió a decir nada de sus caricias furtivas ni de los besos que intercambiaban.

Hola ^^

Mi segundo capi! Espero que os guste! A partir del próximo ya se harán preparativos para el colegio.

No será un fic muy largo, pero todavía no lo sé con seguridad.

¡Un beso y dejar comentarios! (L)

**Pineapple.X** muchas gracias por el comentario! A mi esta pareja también me encanta! :D

Además, he leído alguno de tus fics (ya los estaba leyendo) y me alegra mucho mucho que me comentes! Un besito (L)


	3. Entre espuma

**DISCLAIMER: **sólo el argumento me pertenece, todo lo demás, JK.

Aviso! Empiezan a tener algo más que palabras Sirius y Herms, algo de lemmon.

**Entre espuma**

Todo estaba revuelto en Grimmauld Place. Algunos correteaban de una habitación a otra, recogiendo cosas, buscando otras, apuntando y tachando de listas. A media mañana, después de almorzar todos juntos (aunque cada uno absorto en qué tenía que comprar y revisar) se fueron todos al callejón Diagón. Hermione (algo enfurruñada porque Sirius le había prohibido coger dinero suyo, diciendo que estaban prometidos y él iba a pagarle todo) y Sirius, los cuales ya tenían una relación un poco más _normalizada_ y bien vista por los demás, salieron los primeros en la red flu, seguidos por Harry, Ginny y el resto de los Wesley.

Hermione y Sirius prefirieron hacer las compras por su cuenta, ya que todos se quejaban siempre de lo lenta que era la castaña comprando y querían un poco de intimidad, pasar un día juntos, de compras, como una pareja normal. Estaban paseando por la zona de librerías cuando se encontraron con la familia Malfoy.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Pero si está aquí el traidor a la sangre! Qué pasa primo, ¿no nos presentas a tu prometida?

- Porfavor Narcisa, no me llames primo en público, que no quiero tener que vomitar el almuerzo.

- Oh Sirius, qué pasa, ¿qué es eso lo que le sucede a Hermione cuando piensa en vuestra noche de bodas?

- Sirius, no les hagas caso, vámonos, que no quiero perder el tiempo con asesinos.

Sirius y Hermione se giraron (muy a pesar del moreno) y siguieron andando mientras escuchaban las risas de los Malfoy. La joven propuso entrar a una cafetería nueva para tomarse algo y así, relajarse un poco.

- Sirius cielo, no te pongas así, no vale la pena.

- Es que los hijos de puta saben dar donde más duele.

- Pero te duele porque eres idiota. Llevamos un mes con la relación pública, y sinceramente, nunca había sido tan feliz. Me siento completa contigo. Llena. Feliz. Y sabes que te deseo. – esto último lo dijo muy bajito y sonrojándose. A pesar de llevar un mes juntos seguían sin dar ese paso. Tan sólo dormían juntos y se besaban.

- Lo sé pequeña. Lo siento, ya se me pasa el cabreo, enserio. – el animago sonrió, pensando lo perfecta que era su chica.

Pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y se las tomaron tranquilamente, charlando de qué iban a comprar ahora y tachando en la lista de Hermione. Esta estaba muy entusiasmada de volver al colegio después de un año de Guerra, y Sirius se sentía tan feliz por ella.

Salieron de la cafetería y después de comprar las túnicas necesarias y los demás materiales de clase, fueron a la parte de ropa para brujas. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa pensando en que iba a comprarse ropa estando con Sirius (incluida ropa interior) pero quería empezar a profundizar en la relación. Sirius, caballerosamente, al final se quedó fuera de todos los probadores.

Cuando ya iban a reunirse con todos Herms le dijo a su prometido que necesitaba entrar en la perfumería, y él la acompañó dentro.

- Sirius, ¿Qué prefieres, champú de vainilla, de fresa o de coco?

Y así se tiraron mucho rato, comprando champús, bolas para la ducha, aceites, y demás complementos. Hermione tenía pensada una sorpresa para Sirius esa noche…

-.-

- ¿Cómo estás Sirius? ¿Has soportado cuatro horas comprando libros con Hermione? – preguntó risueño su ahijado.

- Sí hijo sí. Lo peor no han sido los libros, lo peor ha sido que nos hemos encontrado a mi querida prima.

- ¿Siguen paseándose por ahí, manchados de sangre inocente? – dijo el señor Wesley.

- Si Arthur: siguen igual de ostentosos que siempre.

Después de ese lapsus de furia y los improperios que soltaron sobre los Malfoy, todos se fueron a comer a uno de los nuevos restaurantes del Callejón, y luego, exhaustos de tanto andar, se fueron a casa, la mayoría con intención de dormir hasta la cena.

Hermione, aprovechando esto, le pidió a Sirius algo que llevaba en mente mucho tiempo…

- Sirius, ¿te apetece darte un baño… conmigo? – le preguntó la castaña, intentando poner una voz sugerente, pero roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Mmmmm… ya decía yo que era sospechoso eso de comprar tanta bolita de espuma para baño…

- ¿Entonces quieres?

- ¿Estás segura?

Se miraron a los ojos, intensamente, como si se quisieran ver el alma. Ella quería ver en él el deseo y las ganas de estar con él. Él quería ver en ella lo mismo, y el convencimiento de que estaba preparada para lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- Segurísima. ¿Vamos? – La joven lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño. Una vez allí (después de silenciar la habitación y cerrarla mágicamente) la castaña comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y a echar, a gusto, bolas de olor. Encendió también unas velas aromáticas, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, que estaba radiante.

Después de preparar todo llegaba la parte más difícil: quitarse la ropa. El moreno se acercó a su prometida y se puso al lado de ella, los dos cara a cara al lado de la bañera.

- ¿Te desnudas tú, te desnudo yo… nos metemos vestidos? – intentó decir medio en broma el animago, para quitarle tensión al momento.

Su prometida, entonces, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, y mientras lo hacía, a soltarle los botones de la camisa con dedos temblorosos. Ella pensaba que él, al haber estado con mujeres mucho más experimentadas, quizás le parecía ridículo esto. Pero él pensaba que no había nada más bonito en el mundo que Hermione sonrojada y quitándole la ropa con dedos temblorosos, y se lo intentó demostrar besándola más intensamente que nunca, con besos cargados de deseo y ternura.

Cuando ella terminó de quitarle la camisa al animago, pasó sus manos por el bien torneado pecho de este, por sus abdominales, recorriendo con deseo su anatomía. Era tan perfecto.

Él, entonces, comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a ella, dejándola en sujetador. Después de esto, y llevando la iniciativa, le quitó el pantalón y se desabrochó el suyo propio, quedando los dos en ropa interior.

Hermione al deshacerse el moreno de sus pantalones se fijó en que, debajo de su bóxer, se notaba la erección de este, y feliz pensando que eso lo provocaba ella, se quitó ella misma la ropa interior, quedando totalmente expuesta delante de Sirius. Se sintió ridícula e incómoda una vez hecho esto, pues pensaba que quizás no le gustase. Pero no tuvo más que ver la cara del moreno para darse cuenta de que esto no era así. Él la miraba con todo el deseo del mundo, y también con amor.

Se acercó a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas la besó, despacio, primero en la boca y luego haciendo un camino de besos hasta el cuello. Una vez allí, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con las manos, suavemente, rozando sólo la suave piel de esa zona. Ella empezó a suspirar, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo.

Se miraron a los ojos y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la enorme bañera del animago. Él se quitó el calzoncillo, mostrándole a Hermione lo desarrollado que estaba, y se sentó primero, y ella a su lado, en un banquito que tenía el jacuzzi. Se besaron y acariciaron, al principio sólo de cintura para arriba. Hasta que Hermione se dijo: _**venga, eres una griffindor, ¡se valiente!**_ y se atrevió a bajar la mano del estómago de Sirius a su bajo vientre. Lo acarició, con cuidado y miedo al principio, pero cogiendo confianza cuando lo oyó suspirar entre sus dedos. No sabía muy bien que ritmo seguir, ni cómo hacerlo, así que le pidió a él que le guiara, que le enseñara cómo, y juntos comenzaron a subir la intensidad y el ritmo de las caricias hasta que el moreno alcanzó el cielo. _**Está tan mono así**_, pensó Hermione conmovida mientras Sirius descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, recuperando el ritmo normal de respiración.

En cuanto éste se recuperó, la miró pensando lo maravillosa que era, y le besó hasta tenerla medio tumbada en la bañera. Ahora era su turno de hacerla ver las estrellas. Le acarició los pechos, la cintura, rozó su sexo y pasó de largo para acariciarle los muslos. Volvió a subir la mano y empezó a tocar suavemente ese lugar suyo donde nunca había estado nadie mientras su boca capturaba uno de los pezones de la joven. Hermione mientras suspiraba, gemía y se mordía el labio. Sirius siguió alternando con la boca los pezones y los labios de la joven mientras que con la mano acariciaba su punto más placentero. La castaña estaba excitada y ansiosa, sin saber muy bien que venía, pero sabiendo que sería _**algo bueno**_. Así siguieron hasta que por fin alcanzó el climax sólo con el roce de Sirius.

Aún con los pensamientos densos y las mejillas arreboladas Hermione sonrió a Sirius y le besó en la boca; con un beso diferente, relajado, sin lujuria, sólo con amor. Se besaron suavemente y se abrazaron un rato dentro del agua. Una vez recuperados los dos del todo, se pusieron a bañarse mutuamente, se acariciaban con la esponja, se tiraban espuma, se besaban, se enjabonaban y volvían a besarse.

Salieron un par de horas después de haberse metido, relajados y más cómplices que nunca. Mientras se secaban con las toallas se besaban de vez en cuando, y no podían para de sonreir. Una vez vestidos bajaron a la cocina a coger algo de comer y mientras compartían un trozo de torta en el salón se pusieron a charlar.

- Mione, ¿tú… nunca te habías _tocado_?

- Mmmm… bueno, alguna vez lo había intentado, pero no terminaba de _gustarme_. No sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo.

- Me alegro de que digas eso, pequeña. Aunque esa es la parte fácil. Aún no quiero ni pensar en, bueno, en tener que hacer _algo_ que pueda dañarte…

- ¿Por eso no has probado a meterme… un… bueno ya sabes?

- Acabamos de compartir dos horas juntos, desnudos, y te sigues sonrojando. Eres tan adorable pequeña. Pero sí, es por eso. No quería cagarlo. No creo que un dedo te duela especialmente, la verdad, pero tampoco sé si será agradable.

- Si es contigo lo será, tanto si duele como si no. Si tiene que dolerme, quiero que sea contigo. Aunque, la verdad… - suspiró y dijo lo que estaba pensando, armándose de valor para demostrarle que podían hablar de cosas de adultos - … eres tan… grande.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse y besarla, viendo lo roja que estaba y lo que le costaba decirlo. La abrazó y enterró la cabeza de ella en su pecho, y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza. La quería tanto.

- Así que grande, ¿eh? – Black no podía ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Sí, grande. Y… gruesa. Y dura. Muy dura.

- ¿Y preferirías que fuera menos grande?

- No, claro que no. Sólo es que eso tiene que molestar un poco. Y no quiero cagarla.

- ¿Cagarla tú? ¿Por qué? El que te hará daño seré yo, tú no tienes culpa.

- Si, porque tú sé que serás delicado y tierno como siempre, pero si duele y me bloqueo o algo, la que estará cagándola seré yo…

- No princesa, claro que no. Es más, quiero que me prometas que me dirás cómo estás a cada momento, y si te duele, pararemos. No tiene por qué ser un mal rato, esto no es una pelea con mortífagos, es algo que tiene que ser para disfrutar.

Lo que no podían imaginar es que esta conversación no estaba siendo del todo privada. Un muy enfadado Ron entró en el salón, y farfullando _**Black eres un cabrón**_ se tiró al cuello de este, sin magia, sólo con odio.

- Basta, ¡basta! RONALD WESLEY, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

- No te metas en esto mamá, no sabes… lo que estaban hablando… ese asqueroso….

El resto de gente había llegado al salón y estaban presenciando la escena. Entonces Harry, harto ya de su mejor amigo, intervino.

- Ronald, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a nadie, y menos de tirarte a su cuello. Él no tiene la culpa de que Hermione no sienta nada por ti – dijo lo más venenoso que se le ocurrió. Acto seguido pensó en disculparse, pero no. Sirius era como su hermano mayor, esa persona que te da seguridad y sabes que te quiere por encima de todo. Y Hermione era como la Hermana que siempre había querido para cuidar y proteger. Las dos mejores personas del mundo no se merecían este abucheo popular.

- ¿Estás en mi contra? Creí que eras mi amigo. Se la quiere follar, Harry, disfuta de esta puta y asquerosa ley. Y ella… ella al parecer también quiere sentir un hombre entre las piernas. No es más que una…

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, Harry, que estaba más cerca, ya le había pegado un puñetazo. Y menos mal que Sirius se quedó tan helado que no reaccionó.

- No-vuelvas-a-hablar-así-de-ellos. NUNCA – gritó enfadado y con la mandíbula tensionada después de pegarle a su mejor amigo.

Ron, en cuanto pudo, se levantó y se fue de Grimmauld Place, diciendo algo así como _**no volveréis a verme el pelo, tranquilos**_.

Sirius se acercó y se abrazó a su ahijado. Era tan James, tan Lily y a la vez tan Harry también. Era el mejor hijo que una persona podía desear. No hicieron falta palabras: en cuanto se miraron a los ojos los dos se comprendieron y sonrieron.

-.-

Bueno, otro capii ^^

Ronald nunca me ha caído bien, la verdad. Es tan… arg xD Sirius es el mejor (L)

Comentar y decirme si os gusta o no :)

Acepto críticas, de veras :D

**Delfina Granger Hale **y **Pineapple.X** muchas gracias por comentar y animarme. (L)

**mer0dead0ra**, no lo digo por ofender enserio pero búscate una academia de inglés, porque no sé dónde le ves el parecido al fic, sólo que es un Ley de Matrimonio, de los que hay ahora un montón. No sé, pero acusar gratuitamente de plagio me parece un detalle un poco asqueroso por tu parte, la verdad :S


End file.
